Passionate
by Marthe1990
Summary: A James/Lily oneshot inspired by the song 'Me neither' by Brad Paisley.


This oneshot is inspired by the song 'Me Neither' by Brad Paisley. If you ask me, it's the perfect James themesong.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JK Rowling, she owns all the characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Darlin' I've been standin' here just watchin' you all night  
And I think I've even caught you watchin' me a couple times  
If I don't ask I'll never know  
This may sound dumb, but here we go  
Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_Me neither_

'Evans!' James ran across the grounds, his hazel eyes fixed upon a red head walking a few metres in front of him. 'Oi, Evans!'

He grabbed her hand and, at last, she recognized his presence.

'What, Potter?' She stared at him, looking furious. He flashed her a winning grin, apparently not caring that she didn't seem to be too thrilled with his presence. He already knew that she could get a little impatient with him - he had a throbbing cheek to testify for that - so this was nothing new.

'I was just wondering, you know, if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me. Perhaps to Hogsmeade this weekend?'

Her mouth fell open and she stared at him, astonished. As opposed to what you, my dear reader, may suspect, Lily Evans wasn't surprised that James Potter wanted to take her on a date. In fact, he'd told her as much for the last two years. He first asked her out in their fifth year and even though they were in their seventh - and final - year of Hogwarts, he still hadn't given up on the matter, even though she'd refused him each time he'd asked. What did surprise her was that he had to nerve to ask her out after she smacked him against the head, only moments ago.

Lily Evans wasn't one to become violent, but as James had found out, he had the ability to bring out the worst in her. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. He supposed it was better than her being indifferent towards him and he did awake some sort of passion in her, just not the sort that he'd been hoping for. He just had a knack for saying the wrong sort of things around her, like suggesting that a good snog with him would probably be a welcome change after studying so hard for that transfiguration test she was so anxious about. She hadn't been charmed by his proposal and, by way of answering him, had punched him. When James had stared at her, dumdfounded and unable to speak, she'd walked up to him, her green eyes smoldering and had whispered: 'Now, _that_'s a welcome change, Potter.' At that, she had stalked away across the grounds. James had only been able to stare at her with wonder before regaining his courage and following her, causing the scene we just witnessed.

'I can't believe you,' she yelled. 'You think I'd say no to the, oh so tempting, offer of kissing you, but agree to go out with you instead?'

'Well, technically, you never said no about the snogging thing, did you now?' James asked playfully, knowing he was playing with fire. Lily stared at him, probably wondering if she would just smack him one more time. Apparently she knew that a slap wouldn't have the desired effect - that being James giving up on her - as she refrained from attacking him and spoke instead.

'Consider my smacking you a 'not even when hell freezes over''.

'So.. you won't go out with me?'

'No, you stupid prat,' she yelled and stamped her foot in frustration. Yes, he did bring out the worst in her, he concluded, as he saw her face go beet red in anger. He ignored that weird sensation in his stomach, the desperation that always crashed over him after she refused him once again, and tried to act nonchalant.

'Oh, okay, good,' he said lamely. She raised an eyebrow, but once she saw his defeated glance her ironic expression disappeared. Instead, she bit her lip, looking a bit worried.

'Really,' he said, 'The weather is going to be horrid, I wasn't planning on going anyway. I only asked out of courtesy, you know, 'cause I figured that _you_ might wanted to go, seeing as you so obviously crave for me.' It was probably the fact that he acted as cocky as possible - an act he had given up on for some time now, only to use when he felt least sure of himself - that pissed her of so much. He saw an unidentifiable emotion flicker in her mesmerizing eyes before he felt her open hand smack against his other cheek.

Rubbing the place her hand had made contact with his skin, he watched her storm away. Yes, he brought out a passion in her indeed. If only she realized just how passionate he was about her.

_I'm glad that we agree  
Believe me  
That's a big relief  
Well, this place is awful crowded  
And this music is so loud  
Would you like to go and grab a bite to eat?_

_Me neither _

Nerves.

James pretended he had control over them, that he didn't feel the least bit quisy and that he was absolutely fine. He was fine, he was _great_. Of course, he realized with an uneasy glance at the Slytherins, he wasn't even fooling himself. This had to be the most important Quidditch match of the year, even though it was also the first. Slytherin against Gryffindor, the two best teams of the school. He had to win this match, he felt highly responsible as captain, as a seeker. He shifted a little bit on the bench, catching the attention of his best friend.

'Prongs, it's gonna be alright,' Sirius said unconcerned, stuffing his eggs in his mouth.

'Yeah, I know.' James shrugged, knowing that he would feel better when he mounted his broom. The moment before the upcoming match was always killing him, though. He saw Remus glance his way, trying to see if his friend was really alright and James flashed him a small smile. He didn't want to be comforted, he just wanted this to be over with.

Just as he was about the indulgde in selfpity, a small group of girls emerged at the entrance of the great hall. All of them had Gryffindor scarfs wrapped around their necks. At the sight of the girl in the middle, all his worrying came to an end. A grin spread out on his face and he jumped up, walking towards the girl. She caught his eye and, as if she couldn't help it, an answering smile crept up her face.

'Evans, coming to cheer me on, are you?' James laughed, tugging playfully at the ends of her scarf. Lily went slightly pink in the face and smiled up at him, which made his heart beat faster. After seeing his two very red cheeks at dinner that horrible day, she'd obviously felt guilty, seeing as she'd kept staring at him, but looked away when he caught her at it. Since then she'd acted different towards him. Friendlier. Less violent. This was good, 'cause it enabled them to do their Head duties quick and efficient. He figured she'd stop being like this when he asked her out again, though, so he'd decided to wait a while with his next move. In the mean time, he reveled in the fact that he was now able to have a decent conversation with her.

'I'm not cheering _you_ on, you prat,' she corrected him, though not at all with an unfriendly voice. 'I'm coming to cheer Gryffindor on.'

He grinned at her, feeling euphoric, though the match had yet to be played. He loved how she was able to make his nerves for the match go away, making place for a very different kind of tension. He let his eyes wander across her face, taking in her pale skin, freckles and soft lips. He stopped his ogling to meet her gaze, locking his hazel eyes in her green ones.

'I really don't see the difference,' he said cheekily.

'Hmpf.' She shot him an irritated glance, but he could see the corners of her mouth twitching. At that moment, a group of slytherins walked by, yelling insults at the Gryffindors. Annoyed, Lily glanced around. James was quite used to it by now. 'Sides, when Lily was in his presence he found it took a lot to irritate him.

'Just win, allright?' She muttered, looking at the retreating Slytherins.

'For you, I will,' he said seriously, but at the same time dancing out of her reach to avoid a smack against the head. As it turned out, she hadn't even planned on doing him bodily harm. She just stood there with a raised eyebrow at his attempt to stay out of her reach. Relieved, he grinned at her.

'Team, dressing rooms. Now!' He seemed to be in a good mood all of the sudden and he ignored the surprised glances his friends were shooting him, when he turned to Evans once more. 'Enjoy the match.'

He, for one, knew that he would.

_And darlin' tell me, would you like to dance?_

_Me neither  
I was just bein' polite_

They won the match alright. The Slytherins had played a dirty game, but they hadn't been able to stop the Gryffindors from scoring. After half an hour of exciting Quidditch like Hogwarts had never seen before, James caught the snitch, causing Gryffindor to win with 290 - 100. The whole school talked about the match, the boys with admiration - that Potter truly was one amazing captain - and the girls were giggling in the hallways - 'cause James was just so _dreamy_. James was quite used to this - the admiration and giggling - so he didn't pay much attention to the girls eying him. It didn't matter that they thought him handsome after all, he only cared for the one girl that would never ogle him the way these other girls were: Lily Evans.

Of course there was a huge party in the Gryffindor commonroom and the whole house erupted in cheers as James and his Quidditchteam entered through the portrait hole. Grinning, he made his way to his friends. After talking with them for a while, he noticed a certain redhead making her way to the food table.

'Excuse me, lads,' James said, before walking to Lily. He saw Sirius roll his eyes, but paid no attention to his mate.

'True to my word, weren't I?'

Evans turned around, an amused expression on her face. She took a sip of her butterbeer bottle, giving him the chance to admire her exposed neck and the little cleavage her shirt revealed.

'You sure did. Great match, Potter.' The first compliment she'd ever given him. He grinned at her and she smiled back, unaware of how much this meant to him.

'Thanks.' She shrugged it off and an awkward silence fell between them. James knew what he wanted: her. The idea that she knew this too - how could she not, with him chasing her for two years? - made him uncomfortable, something it had never done before. Perhaps it was the fact that she acted different towards him now, more.. willing. He glanced up at her. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help feeling just that: hopeful.

'So.. D'you fancy a dance?' He flashed her a lopsided grin, praying that she'd say yes. She contemplated, biting her lip, probably trying to find a way to turn him down in a friendly way. The euphoria of winning the match was suddenly gone and James felt crestfallen.

Nothing had changed. She might act friendly, might think him less an arrogant toe-rag then before, but she still wouldn't want to go on a date with him. He'd been right not to want to get his hopes up, this rejection stung more because of it. Lily gave him a weird look and opened her mouth, about to answer his question. That was when James realized he couldn't bear to hear her rejection, that would make it definitive. He felt like a coward when he shook his head.

'No, never mind, I shouldn't have asked,' he said and turned around. Not at all in the mood for partying, he walked out of the Gryffindor common room. The Heads dormitories were close by and all he wanted was to fall asleep, so he wouldn't have to think about his unrequited love for the headgirl.

_This has been a waste of time  
And I'm runnin' outta lines  
Don't you think it's time for me to end this song?_

_Me neither_

James had only been in the Heads dormitories for few minutes before the solitude he'd been yearning for was intruded. Lily entered and she looked seething. Surprised, James stared at her. He hadn't expected her to come after him, much less in this state of anger.

'You,' Lily bellowed, pointing her finger at him. She took some steps in his direction and, even in his confused state, James had the sense to back away.

'What?' He stared at her, dumbfounded. Why was she so mad at him? He could only think that it had something to do with him asking her out, ruining the beginning of their friendship, but this seemed unlikely. After all, when he'd asked her, she hadn't seemed mad at all. She was angry now, though.

'You jerk.' _What the.._

'Lily, what the hell is wrong with you?' This seemed to be the wrong question, she all but exploded.

'What is wrong with me? What's _wrong_?' He didn't appreciate the tone of her voice. As far as he was concerned, she had no right to be angry. 'You, that's what's wrong!'

'Well, I already figured as much when you came in screeching at me.' He was shouting now, too. This unexpected row combined with her refusal just moments ago didn't put him in the best of moods. 'The point is, _why_ are you so mad at me. If you would so kindly explain that to me, I would be ever so grateful.'

'That horrible game you're playing with me, that's why.' He hadn't seen that one coming. What was she talking about? His expression must've told her that he had no idea what she meant, as she stared disbelievingly at him.

'Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Don't make me explain.'

'Well, I truly don't, so humor me.' She seemed to hesitate, but, quickly, resolve coloured her face.

'Fine,' she spat. 'I'm mad because you've asked me out for two years, making me believe that you only did it for the chase. I'm angry because you appeared to have stopped doing just that, only after I smacked you against the head. You looked so lost and crestfallen that day, which made me think that maybe I'd been wrong. Maybe you did care, maybe I was just being insecure and unreasonable.' At this point James had opened his mouth to protest, to tell her that yes, he did care and yes, she was unreasonable, but she cut him off.

'_Then_,' her voice was getting threatening, 'you ask me to dance. I, foolishly thinking that you genuinely like me, am finally ready to say yes to you. For _years_ I fancied you, never dearing to believe that you liked me as well. Just when I'm about to trust you, about to tell you that yes, I do want to dance with you, you run away, prooving that I'd been right all along. It never was about me, just about having what you can't have.'

'Now, wait just a minute. Don't go telling me I've been playing a game with you. All those times I asked you out, I put my neck on the line. You've been mean and you've been cruel to be, but I never ceased to care about you. I laid down my pride for you, just so you could turn me down again and again. Do you have any idea of the agony, the _misery_ you've been-' and that was when her words caught up with him.

'You were going to say yes?' His voice was quite different now, softer and not nearly as angry. Lily, blushing, nodded.

'You were actually going to say yes to me?' A huge grin spread over his face as he stared at her, unable to fight the happiness that overwhelmed him. He reminded himself that she was angry with him, but it was all to no avail. If he rememberd correctly, she just told him she'd fancied him for quite some time, the only reason she refused him being that she'd doubted her hold over him. He took some steps towards her, disregarding any danger that she could form. It appeared that Lily was quite taken aback by his speech and, no longer mad, she seemed highly embaressed.

'So.. You were being honest? You did like me?' James stared at her unbelievingly. How could she still doubt this. He crossed the space between them and brought his hand to her face, stroking her cheek. She didn't pull back, she just looked at him. His hand tingled where he had touched her skin.

'Yes, I was.' He tucked some aubern strands of hair behind her ear. 'I _am_, you silly girl.' She blushed, looking very endearing.

And, just to make sure she really got the gist of what he was saying, he leaned in on her, his lips brushing her neck, her earlobe, her cheeck, the corner of her mouth. He hesitated slightly, his lips only inches from hers, and then kissed her in earnest. Her response was immediate; she threw her arms around him, kissing him back with a passion he hadn't been counting on. Her lips were hungrily and demanding on his and he complied willingly. His hands cupped her cheeck, stroked her hair and travelled down to rest on her waist. He pulled her closer and she moaned softly. That had to be the most arousing sound on earth, James concluded as he kissed her once again. His tongue followed the shape of her lips and she opened her mouth for him. Her hands ruffled his hair and he nearly went crazy with delight. Suddenly, she pulled back.

'I'm sorry I lashed out on you,' she said. 'And I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I just want you to know that I really did think that you weren't being honest.'

'No problem.' He grinned, no longer caring about the pain she'd caused him. This, _she'_d been worth it all. 'But I do believe you owe me a dance.' She smiled teasingly at him, giving him a long, excruciating kiss.

'I know, but I was hoping we could postpone that.' She gave him another kiss, driving him absolutely crazy. 'Rain check?'

As she pulled him down to her, James figured he wasn't one to argue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I know this is rubbish, but I'm a J/L virgin, so bear with me here. Please review, so my next oneshot/fanfic will be loads better. Constructive critisism is much appreciated ;D**


End file.
